


Making Sure

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [118]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, established captain canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: After a year of togetherness, a certain figure from one of the couple's past reveals themselves for an inquiry.
Relationships: Past Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: The Captain Canary Collection [118]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/468448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Making Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Been so long.

Leonard had this feeling for a few days now. The feeling of being followed. He first felt this on his way home from STAR Labs. Then at the bar with Mick. Then now, at the flower shop.

Every time he tries to get a glimpse of this person, he fails to see their face. Only a sway of blonde hair and a gray, crisp suit.

On one hand, he has the flowers he is planning to give Sara (it is their anniversary, anyway) and on the other, his phone.

Right on time, Sara called him and he picked up without missing a beat.

“I’m almost done cooking dinner,” Sara pleasantly informed him. “Are you close?”

He can hear the smile on her voice and the sizzle of whatever she’s cooking on the background.

“I’ll be home in about five minutes. Allen held me up a little longer than expected,” Leonard replied while turning right towards a dimly-lit alley.

Sara chuckled. “As long as you’re coming home, that’s fine.”

“Oh, I am,” he responded. “And one more thing, can you please tell your ex to stop following me?”

“What?” Sara shockingly asked from the other line.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Leonard finished, dropping the call.

Surely enough, when he turned around, Ava Sharpe was there.

“Do you need anything, Ms. Sharpe?” Leonard drawled, looking as uninterested as ever. “If you needed to talk to Sara, you know where to find her.”

“Snart,” Ava acknowledged. “It was you who I wanted to talk to.”

Len scoffed. “You have all the means to talk to me. And all the time to do so. You didn’t need to follow me around.”

Ava sighed. “Talk to you privately. And personally.” She looked at the bouquet of flowers on his hands. “Anniversary,” she asked. “Can’t believe it’s been more than a year since you’ve been back. Enjoying the domestic life?”

Snart took a step closer. “You and Sara weren’t together anymore long before I returned. There was nothing I took from you or stole from you, despite me being a thief. And despite what you might think.”

“I know that.” Ava quietly spoke. “I know that very well. And I am not blaming you for what went wrong between me and Sara.”

“Then what do you want to talk about?”

Snart could see the tears forming on Ava’s eyes that she refuses to allow to fall. “I just want to ask if,…”

There’s doubt and fear as she speaks. She looks at Leonard and he could see that the woman in front of him still cares deeply for Sara. He’s not quite sure what to feel about that.

Ava cleared her throat--”I just want to as if she’s happy. She never really thought of herself as someone who would settle..domestically. I, I kept asking but she wanted to save the world, save more people. Travel. So maybe, maybe I just want to know what changed. And if, if she’s happy with this life. Her life, right now.”

Before Leonard could answer, Ava continued. “Not that I think you aren’t making her happy. You’re still together, so I know you do make her happy. She’d leave if things aren’t working anymore because, well, I’d know..and…”

Leonard finally took pity and interrupted her. “I think she is. I want to believe that she is happy. She was the one who wanted to leave the Waverider. She decided it was time to settle. She’s cooking now. She never does. Not before. But she badly wanted to learn. She asked me many times before if we can have normal jobs. Maybe to start a company. Live a life away from getting cuts, bruises, and broken bones every night.”

Still, he knows that Ava wasn’t satisfied with that answer. So Leonard continued. “Sara said she just wants to live a long, happy, and healthy life. And I think we can both agree that she, of all people, deserves that.”

Ava smiled and nodded. “That, she does.”

When the silence seemed heavy and words were said, Ava finally stood tall, prepared to leave.

“I won’t be following you anymore, Mr. Snart. Thank you. May you both be happy forever, and grow old together--just like what the future has written for the both of you.”

Before he could reply, Ava was gone. And he was alone once again to walk home.

\--

Dinner was eaten. They danced to the music Sara managed to compile in a playlist, all the songs they dedicate to each other. They took too long to finish washing the dishes because of all the kissing.

Their anniversary night was well spent with the two of them naked and content on their big bed, without any mention of how their phone call ended. Until now. With Leonard’s arms wrapped around Sara, and her face buried on his chest.

“Which ex was following you?” Sara muttered, running her hands on his back.

“It was Ava,” Leonard answered. “She wanted to talk. To ask some questions.”

Without Sara asking, he assumed it would be best to tell her everything about the encounter. And throughout it all, she remained silent.

After a long while, Len though she finally fell asleep. But in a quaint whisper, she spoke. “I am unbelievably happy. With this quiet life. With you. It was something I never thought I’d ever want. But it became everything I wanted when I had you back.”

Leonard looked down at her. He saw his future right in front of her. The love in her eyes, in the warmth of her touch, and in the way they made love tonight.

Yeah, he never thought he’d have this life, too.

“I hope she’ll be happy, too. That she’d have something like this, too.” Leonard replied. This shocked Sara. Len and Ava are the two most opposite people to ever exist and they haven’t really seen eye to eye for the duration of before they left the Legends. But time does change people. Love changed both of them.

Sara nodded.

“I love you so much, Leonard.”

“I’ll love you forever, Sara.”


End file.
